


Between Pain and Peace there is Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Morty likes pain, and Rick likes giving it to him ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Secret Santa for playerprophet! ( I'm sorry your original Secret Santa dipped out but I hope you like what I came up with ^.^ ) Mortys a total masochist - by pandarificxx





	Between Pain and Peace there is Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlayerProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/gifts).



Tiny feet shuffled about in the late hours of the night leaving nothing but a ghosted trail of tears. A door creaks and closes. Longing eyes reach out to the only source of light, an old desk lamp perched on a workbench. A sniffle breaks the silence.

“R-Rick,” Morty says softly, tucking one foot behind the other while waiting by the door. Rick grunts in response and cracks his neck loudly before setting down his tools and turning to face the boy.

“What?”

“I uh- I don’t feel so good.”

“I’m not a fucking doctor Morty, go talk to your mom about that shit.” Rick swiftly turned back around in his chair facing his work. Morty whimpered loudly in response to Rick’s dismissiveness.

“Grandpa…. p-please.”

Rick slammed both hands down on his desk harshly pushing himself up to stand. His long legs crossed the length of the garage in seconds. The boy nervously kept his eyes on the ground avoiding the undoubtedly angry glare Rick would be giving him. Callused fingertips brushed against Morty’s throat as Rick reached down grasping his chin and forcing him to look up.

“Don’t waste my time Morty. We both know you came down here for a reason. Either tell me what that reason is or take your ass back upstairs.”

“Well, I um- “Rick’s grip tightened.

“I-I couldn’t sleep, and I-I kept thinking about all these b-bad things and I um j-just thought you- maybe y-you could help me think about s-something else, please.” Morty squeezed his eyes shut tight as tears trickled down his cheeks. Rick knew what Morty was asking for. They had done this song and dance too many times for him to not know precisely what Morty wanted.

A cherisher grin consumed Rick’s face as he loosened his grip.

“On your knees,” Morty responded quickly without question colliding his bony knees with the concrete. Another whimper escaped his throat feeling the freezing temperature seeping through his thin pajama bottoms.

Morty’s trembling hands reached up grasping the buckle of Rick’s belt only to be smacked away harshly. Rick raised a finger shaking it disappointingly.

“Uh uh uh Morty, what do we say?”

Morty dropped his hands back to his lap and his eyes to Rick’s feet.

“o-oh uhh um, pl-please, please Rick. I-I need you- ” Rick tapped his foot impatiently.

“You need _WHAT_ Morty?”

“I need y-you to- uh… n-need you to uh…”

“Yes?” Rick’s tone abrupt.

“ _hurt me_ ” it came out in a hushed whisper, but Rick heard it. Rick heard it clearly, and that was all he needed to hear to begin. Rick raised a foot and used it to push Morty backward so that the boy was now lying flat on the cold garage floor.

Morty placed his hand's palms down at his side awaiting Rick’s instructions.

“You want me to hurt you.” The boy inhaled sharply, and Rick couldent possibly smile any wider.

“and what’s the safe wo-URP-rd?”

“p-peanut.”

“Such a good boy Morty.” Rick kicked Morty’s legs apart widening the space before taking a knee between them. His eyes never left Morty’s face as he reached into his lab coat pulling out a small switchblade. Rick began gently slicing through Morty’s clothes at a painfully slow pace, leaving shallow cuts along the way. The boy relaxed under the heavy weight of his elder.

Rick didn’t stop until Morty was practically naked surrounded by the tattered strips of his clothes. Morty’s shoulders tensed when he heard the oh too familiar rustling of Rick’s belt coming undone.

“Mmhh, is this what you want baby boy?”

Morty was so wrapped up in his mind the question didn’t fully register. There was a brief silence before the leather belt came crashing down beside his face.

“Y-Yess granddaddy, p-please...”

Rick took a grip of his cock, nudging the head at Morty’s opening. Pressing gently at first and then more firmly in. Morty opens, swallowing his elder’s dick and the squeezing warmth has Rick cursing. Rick looks down, breathing heavily and hypnotized by the sight of the thick column of his cock forcing his grandson’s ass wide open and moving deeper, deeper, until there’s nowhere left to go.

Morty clenched his hands digging his nails deep into his skin. The pain from no lube or prep was overwhelming, even considering how slow Rick was moving.

“Fuck baby, y-you like that? Like it when grandpa goes in dry..” Morty didn’t respond; he knew he didn’t need to. Rick always rambled on once they actually started fucking. It was just an unspoken understanding between them. As long as Morty was making some kind of noise that indicated he was enjoying it, Rick wouldn’t stop. Rick also was not a rapist. Not even a little bit. A sadist yes, but a rapist no. He gave Morty exactly what he needed and asked for while always offering him an out at any point in time. Rick provided Morty with an outlet, a feeling, a thought, something to look forward to, something to find comfort in, something to control and something to lose control too. It made Morty feel powerful, cared for, and it created a bond between him and Rick that couldn’t easily be broken.

Rick wrapped a hand around Morty’s throat cutting off his air supply as he quickened his pace. A watchful eye paid close attention to the boy’s hands just in case he decided to tap out. Of course, he never would. The pain was so addictive to Morty, captivating him and the only part about it that genuinely bothered Rick was considering what Morty would do to chase this high after he was gone. What lengths would he go to find that euphoric spot between pain and peace that offers comfort? The light starts to fade slightly in Morty’s eyes, and his fingers begin to twitch. Rick releases his grip and in turn leans down taking a bite out of his lover’s neck drinking in the sweet sound of finally breaking the boy and getting a scream. His head pops back up now smiling a crimson grin and thrusting a bit slower.

“There’s my boy.” Rick chuckles lightly to himself enjoying the smile that blossoms on the younger ones face, And Morty’s smile widens to the point of pain. He loves Rick, loves him selflessly and unconditionally, and when Rick’s filling him up, all he can do is soak up every bit of warmth he can. To Morty, it’s almost like capturing the last day of summer under the sun trying to forget the long winter that’s to come, but eventually, it always does.


End file.
